


Crimson Red - A Companion to Pink

by SnowdropPrince



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Control, PWP, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowdropPrince/pseuds/SnowdropPrince
Summary: Natasha and Bucky are horny while watching Peter get spanked, they get each other off. This is pure smut.This is a companion piece to Domesti-Kink with Spideypool by Crockzilla.





	Crimson Red - A Companion to Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crockzilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Peter Parker Phantasies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415771) by [Crockzilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla). 



> This is a companion piece to Domesti-Kink with Spideypool by Crockzilla.
> 
> You should read that first to understand what is going on. 
> 
> -
> 
> This is also in Peter's Phantasy but focuses on the events between Nat and Buck/ what might have happened had Peter not been interrupted.

Neither of them could help their laughter, low and dark, when the door flew back open seconds later. Peter started clearly trying to deny that he’d moved during corner time as Wade turned the couch so that the long side faced the window.

And that was it for Natasha. Usually, she had perfect control over her body, now, she couldn’t help but follow her desires. Watching Peter like this, Wade putting on a show for them while Peter couldn’t even be sure that they were even there was turning her on more than she thought and she reached down to where her legs were already spread as much as the armrests allowed them to.

She pressed her fingers against her clit, relieving some of the pressure that had built up since this had started.

 

Nat sighed, and she heard Bucky do the same - perfect. She was sure that meant that she wasn’t the only one touching herself.

They hadn’t been told to do anything. Neither to keep their hands away nor not to touch themselves. This was too good though, and when Nat looked over, she could see that Bucky had unfastened his jeans and was ghosting two fingers over the lace covering his cock.

Their chairs were two, maybe three feet apart. After seeing that Bucky was not only completely hard and touching himself but also wearing panties that seemed about the shade of crimson red Peter’s ass was just about to reach again, she scooted hers closer to Bucky’s until they were almost touching.

 

Bucky’s hand stilled, almost like he was caught and he looked up at Nat with a blush that was barely notable with only a small flashlight illuminating the room. Nat considered him for a moment and then slowly leaned in for a kiss. She wanted to give Bucky an out, should he want one.

Bucky still hadn’t moved. He wanted this kiss, and he wanted Nat to touch him, it was always better when it was someone else, but he hadn’t dared to ask her or make a move on her. Too insecure and afraid of rejection. When she started to softly kiss him, he immediately relaxed into it, and he moved his right hand from where he had been touching himself to Nat’s thigh.

He was pretty sure that she had touched herself, but he couldn’t quite tell from just looking at her, she still seemed as immaculate as adult-Nat did most times. The tips of his fingers were caressing the inseam of the black leggings Nat was wearing while his metal one was carefully gripping the left armrest, cautious to not break the wood.

 

Nat’s hands were buried in Bucky’s hair, pulling on it and using her hold to direct the man’s movements. She let go with her left hand to reach down for Bucky’s cock when her phone rang once again, alerting them that she had a new message from Wade. She huffed a little and nibbled almost too harshly on Bucky’s lip in frustration and pulled away.

 

_I'm not against you two having fun, but you said you’d watch Peter…_

 

Nat showed it to Bucky. Neither of them had any idea how Wade knew about them being distracted but they didn’t want his or Peggy’s punishment for not doing their assigned task.

They compromised on kissing once more and then decided, in silent agreement, to watch but definitely not stop. They would just have to cut out the kissing.

Bucky’s hand now finally went for Nat’s cunt. She could feel how wet she was already and if Bucky were to slide his fingers down a little and press in, it would probably seep through her leggings.

“Take them off,” Bucky half ordered, half pleaded and at the same time stood up to pull down his jeans, revealing the beautiful lace panties so Nat could see them in full and properly touch him.

She usually didn’t like being given orders - at least when it came to most people - but this wasn’t really one anyways, and so she got up and pulled down the black leggings, so they were pooling around her ankles. She didn’t wear any underwear with them, and she could immediately feel the cool air against her smooth lips.

 

Bucky handed her the binoculars, and as soon as she was sitting in her armchair again, he put two fingers on her clit, slowly rubbing in circles while keeping a firm pressure. It had Natasha buck into his hand and let out little almost-breathless gasps.

“His ass looks absolutely sinful,” Nat comments, trying to distract from how much this was affecting her. She also texted as much to Wade and then reached for Bucky’s hand to guide him a little more. She wanted his fingers in her and the heel of his hand on her clit so she could buck up against it.

After a little shuffling her gave her just that and when it was just right and made heat pool in her lower stomach and wetness trickle down between Buck’s fingers and down her own legs, she handed the binoculars to Bucky, pressing into his left hand and then reached over to his trapped hard-on.

Nat was copying his earlier movements for a moment before she gave him a little more pressure and started rubbing his length with her whole hand, the lace separating her cool skin from his heated flesh only making it more sinful and dirty. He absolutely loved it.

When he began to twitch, and she wasn’t quite sure how close he was, she pushed down the red fabric a bit, revealing his cock and then pushed the lace aside where it disappeared between his legs. Nat made Bucky tuck himself off with his left hand, taking the binoculars back again.

Her own hand wandered down and behind his balls, putting pressure on the perineum. He could see how he was getting closer and closer to the edge, just like herself. Having Bucky finger her and put just the right pressure on her clit got her closer than expected.

“Don’t cum yet,” she ordered sternly and made Bucky take his hand away.

 

Bucky’s fingers were soaked in her arousal, and he couldn’t help but bring his hand to his face. He smelled it first, letting out a groan when it smelled just divine and then started to lick his hand clean.

Nat had to press a hand against her cunt and clench her legs to keep herself from humming from Bucky’s eagerness and want and the obscenity that was him licking and sucking on his fingers.

“Tell me when I have to text Wade that he’s getting too pink again. And then, once he gets spanked again and his ass is the same crimson as your panties, you can cum.” Bucky followed her orders eagerly, fixing his gaze on the poor Spider’s ass and hoped Peter would move again and not make them wait for his ass to turn pink again.

Nat’s finger was still massaging his perineum, another one brushing over his rim, barely even an actual touch but just enough to bring Bucky even closer to the edge. He hated and loved it. Bucky had to jerk off even slower when Nat decided to increase the pressure on his hole just a little more, making it flutter and want to let her in. Finally, just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Peter’s ass was pink enough again that Wade would want to freshen the glow up and spank his ass raw again.

“He's pink again. Please, Nat. I need to cum. Text Wade?” It was more a series of gasps and groans than actual talking but Nat understood him well enough, and while she thought about dragging it out a little bit more, she had to admit that Bucky had behaved perfectly and so she texted Wade.

 

Only a few seconds later, Bucky could see Wade again. How he pressed up to Peter and then took him to the couch once again, laying him over his lap. Peter was already crying, and it just turned Bucky on even more. Just a little more and he would get to cum.

He was so engrossed that he didn’t even notice Nat moving in between his legs and when she licked over his balls and up to where he was still jacking off, he almost came right then.

'Nat! A little warning, please,’ was what he wanted to say, all that came out was her name though, and she just gave him a devilish grin as she took his cock from his hand, swallowing it down, so he was buried in her throat. She swallowed around him, and he could feel her throat muscles work around his head, could see her green eyes tear up a little when she kept choking herself on his dick.

He looked up and through the binoculars again; only a few more hits and Peter’s ass would be red enough that he was finally allowed to cum.

Nat’s finger was still pressing against his rim, and she only pulled off of his cock so he wasn’t in her throat anymore so she could breather, before taking him in to the base again.

At last, after another ten spanks or so, Peter’s ass glowed and was just the right colour, and Bucky let go, he could feel Nat’s tongue lightly moving against the underside of his length, and she was still swallowing around him when he came but she actually pressed in just the littlest bit when he started to cum. Her finger pushed just past the first ring of muscles, and he clenched around the thin digit as his cum kept dribbling out of him and down her oesophagus, milking him dry.

He wasn’t exactly sure how she hadn’t passed out yet from lack of oxygen or how she wasn’t gagging or choking, but she wasn’t, and it was insanely hot.

 

Nat finally pulled off and her finger away again. She made sure to lick Buck’s sensitive cock clean and then pulled the panties back over it, packing him up as if nothing ever happened.

Bucky just stared at her, his orgasm had been intense and fantastic for the simplicity of their actions. He desperately wanted to reciprocate, so he pushed her into her own seat and kneeled down between her legs, looking up at her first to check that this was okay before burying his face in her dripping pussy.

He ate her our like a starving man, lapping up the slick that had already run down her legs and all the way up to her source. He kept sucking and licking and even carefully nipping on her clit. Only, to go back to trying to fuck his tongue as deep into her as he could and instead rubbed his right thumb over her clit. Natasha was shivering from his work, her hands buried in his long hair and occasionally pulling him back as she tried to hold back for as long as possible.

She didn’t last too long when two of his metal fingers pushed into her clenching hole while he kept licking around them and up over her clit. His right hand slid up under her shirt to pinch her nipples, only getting her that little bit closer to the edge.

 

Bucky curled his fingers just right, pressing up against her g-spot and she came, gushing over his hand and into mostly into his mouth and face. It wasn’t quite a proper squirt, but it was close, and it soaked Bucky’s face anyways. When he pulled back and his fingers out after she stopped clenching and twitching around him, he looked positively filthy. The entire lower half of his face was glistening from her slick, and he was still trying to lick up as much as he could, his lips were slightly swollen and as pink as always. Nat reached out and pulled him closer by his chin.

She licked a stripe up his cheek and then kissed him. She could taste herself on his lips and his tongue just as she was sure that he could probably taste the bitter saltiness that clung to her tongue from cleaning him up.


End file.
